On The Edge With You
by b-isforblair
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, vampire hunter. Amu Hinamori, six hundred year old vampire. Can these enemies fall in love?
1. Different Kinds

**thexlittlexlisa: My second story *-* I'm German so don't be so hard to me, like spelling and Grammar fails, i hope you don't mind it that much :D**

**Amu: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat quietly in the darkened corner. He didn't move a muscle. He barely breathed. One false move could mean death. And depending on who delivered the death, it could be quick and painless, or long and agonizing. Hunters, who made a false move, were often victims of the latter one.<p>

He gripped the wooden stake at his side. Gently he touched the tip with his thumb. It had to be the lightest touch, as one drop of blood would guarantee him death. Satisfied with the sharpness of the stake, he dropped him thumb to the side.

A wicked laugh broke the silence of the night. He recognized the laugh immediately. It was the woman he was hunting, Lulu, although Lulu could hardly be called a woman. Women don't live, or exist rather, for over four hundred years and still look nineteen.

There was a man with her, no doubt her prey. Poor bastard doesn't even know, Ikuto thought. Lulu was dressed as any whore would be. Ikuto wasn't surprised. Her kind often worked at brothels. It was actually quite intelligent if one thought about it. Not only could they feed, but they made money too. And then if the fool was dumb enough, which they often were, they'd follow the whore where ever she led him.

Ikuto heard the man whisper something, whispering sweet-nothings in French. Lulu giggled. He listened easily. His senses were strong, most hunters' were. The more he hunted, the more he killed, the stronger his senses got.

Then he knew Lulu was significantly distracted. He could hear her as she was kissing the man. Swiftly and quietly, he came out of hiding. She heard him and turned. Her lip curled back just enough to hiss at Ikuto and reveal her fangs. But before she could lunge at him, he hurled the stake at her.

With precision, the stake hit her right in the heart. No sound came from her mouth, she didn't react. Lulu just crumpled to the floor. In an instant, her body began to decay rapidly.

Her skin melted away, giving off an acrid smell. The odor was sweet to Ikuto and almost gave him a high. But to the man who had been with her, it was sickening. He paid no attention as the man gasped for air; he knew he'd be fine. Standing over the body, or what was left of it, Ikuto watched as her skeleton was exposed. Then it began to burn as well, the ashes floating away on the breeze.

Lulu was no more. She had met her final death. Ikuto's stake fell to the side, as there was nothing more to hold it up. Bending down, he grabbed it. He noticed the man was now on his knees staring in disbelief.

"You alright," Ikuto asked him, placing the stake back in his bag.

"I think so. What the hell was that?"

Still squatting, Ikuto was able to make eye contact with the man. By making eye contact, it would ensure him that this man would have no recollection.

"That," Ikuto began, "was a vampire."

* * *

><p>"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Amu's tone of voice was irritated as Tadase continued to torment the barmaid.<p>

"Now Sweety, I've been telling you forever that you can taste their fear," he told her. He brought his face close to his victim's neck and inhaled. The woman trembled.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this." Tadase laughed. "I have children."

"No you don't," he spat at her. "You're a virgin. I can smell it in your blood." Leaning forward, he licked her neck. "It tastes delicious and sweet."

The woman began to weep. Amu watched as Tadase's eyes light up. He loved when his victims were afraid. She knew he was right, the blood did taste better when they knew what was happening to them. Amu had followed his ways of hunting after he turned her.

Eventually she grew tired of tormenting her prey. There was enough fear when she caught them; she saw no reason to make them suffer. Of course, their was the occasional victim who deserved it. Unfortunately, breaking into prisons on a regular basis was dangerous.

"Yes that's it virgin," He went on. "Cry. Beg for me to spare you." He smiled, showing off his fangs. He ran his tongue across them.

"Oh for God's sake Tadase!" Fed up with him, Amu grabbed the woman and snapped her neck with a simple flick of her wrists. The body dropped to the ground. He wouldn't feed from a dead body.

"Bitch," Tadase hissed. He made a movement to slap her, but before his hand could make contact with her face, she leaped over him. A light tinge in the horizon caught his eye.

"Keep acting foolish like that Tadase. You know it only takes a split second of distraction for a hunter to kill us." He looked up and saw Amu sitting above him on a tree limb. "A nine hundred year old vampire should know better," she mocked.

He let out a low growl. "I'm going to ground. I'll deal with you at sunset." With that he was gone. She rolled her eyes and jumped from her roost, landing softly on the ground.

She looked to the east, seeing it was brighter. Not wanting to go to her coffin, Amu clawed at the dirt. It took less than a minute for her to burrow six feet into the dirt, away from the death of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: So my second story. I Hope you liked it, I'm german so don't be so critical.<strong>

**Amu: Oh yes, I'm am the Vampire here!**

**Ikuto: I'm so cool : 3**

**thexlittlexlisa: Review please! :) and look at my other story it's Rimahiko (:  
><strong>


	2. Humans Prey On Vampires

**thexlittlexlisa: Here's chapter 2, i hope you like it. I don't know if i can upload "We Own The Night" today too and I wish you all a happy new year and good luck! ( :  
><strong>

**Amu:** **thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Ikuto was exhausted. He tossed his bag on the table and plopped down on the hard wood chair. Ignoring the urge to climb into bed, he grabbed his stakes from the bag. There were five, and they all had to be cleaned and sharpened.

He'd been a hunter for two hundred years, ever since he reached the age of twenty. Similar to the vampires he hunted, he didn't age. He still looked twenty. Ikuto would eventually age though, and unlike vampires he was mortal. He would die. But unless he was killed during a hunt, or killed some other way, Ikuto knew he'd easily live another three to four hundred years.

Grabbing holy water from a shelf, he dumped it over the stakes. The blood that had soaked into the wood hissed as it burned away. Ikuto inhaled the smoke. His abilities came from the smoke. He had enhanced senses, amazing strength and agility, and could run faster than any human. But he was still weaker than even a newborn vampire, and always would be.

Ikuto grabbed his knife and leaned back, sharpening the first stake. He was careful not to knick his fingers, not wanting his blood near his weapons. For centuries, vampires had always found the blood of hunters to be especially sweet and satisfying.

A knock on the door pulled him from his task. "What?" The door creaked open, and he saw Kukai, his advisor walk in.

"Five vampires last night Ikuto, impressive," Kukai commented. "I just don't get what it is about this city that attracts them." He grabbed one of Ikuto's clean and sharpened stakes, and inspected it. Impressed with it, he placed it back down.

"It's New Orleans Kukai. Between brothels and bars, the prey is easy to pick off." Ikuto scrutinized the tip of the stake he was working on before returning his knife to it. "The swamps and bayous make it pretty easy to dispose of the bodies."

"It was a rhetorical question Ikuto," Kukai joked. "Ever heard of Tadase Hotori," he asked, turning serious. Ikuto stopped sharpening and looked up at him.

"I think every hunter has. Why?" Ikuto felt adrenaline flow through him. Tadase Hotori was at least nine hundred years old, possibly closer to a thousand years old. And he was a ruthless killer. He was known well among hunters. He enjoyed tormenting his prey before killing them.

"Tadase and his mate Amu have made their way to the city. I need you to kill them both tonight."

* * *

><p>Tadase popped the lid off his coffin and slid it off. The sun had set just a minute ago, and his throat burned. He groaned, which sounded more like a growl. Not only did he need to feed, he also had Amu to deal with.<p>

When he first saw her, Tadase knew he had to have her. Turning Amu was no easy feat, but he had always loved a challenge. At first she had been docile and submissive, being new to the world of vampires. Now, after nearly six hundred years, Amu was definitely getting on his nerves.

Tadase knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. As a general rule, the older a vampire was, they stronger they were. However, there was something different about her, and in fact she was stronger than him. But it didn't matter, he didn't want her dead. Even though she was a pain in the ass, she was useful to him.

Looking over at Amu's coffin, he saw she had not come home last night. Ever since arriving in New Orleans the week before, she'd only slept there once. Tadase had known that she'd sleep in the dirt; she'd been doing it for centuries whenever they'd piss each other off. Once she had even slept in an underwater cave.

He considered waiting for her to arrive home. She wouldn't exactly go out into the night dressed in last night's clothes and covered in dirt. Tadase reconsidered and not wanting to wait for her to arrive home and change, he left to find a victim. It was lucky for him when he saw a whore along the road into the city. It was very unlucky for her.

* * *

><p>Amu listened intently as she dug her way out of the ground. Save for a few insects, rats, and a snake, no one was nearby. Climbing from her hole, she shook the dirt from her hair. The snake she had heard struck at her and bit her. Amu smirked at the reptile's futile effort and kicked the snake to the side.<p>

The barmaid's body still lay near the tree she had jumped into. If she had had time before sunrise, she would have dumped the body in the swamp for the gators to dispose of.

"No time for that now," she muttered to herself. Amu walked through the woods to the ridiculously huge mansion that Tadase owned here. She hated it. But it was only one of many things she hated about him. If he wasn't her maker, she'd either kill him or leave him. But because he was her maker, she could do neither. It was like being a prisoner. Unless Tadase told her she was no longer bound to him, she was stuck with him forever.

Amu however did love being a vampire. She'd always heard rumors of them. Long before Tadase came along though, she learned they were real. Then she had made a mistake and he turned her.

As a human, she was repulsed that vampires drank the blood of humans to survive. Once a vampire, Amu realized it was pure instinct. Unlike Tadase however, she didn't have to drain her victims completely. She was able to drink from them, hypnotize them so they wouldn't remember, and move on to someone else. She had offered to hypnotize Tadases's victims, but he turned it down. She assumed it was because she had something he didn't and it bruised his ego.

Her old life was exciting, but she didn't find herself missing it. Through she was young, at least for a vampire; she was more invincible than the majority of vampires. That's why Tadase had turned her. He'd never actually said it out loud, but she knew. Vampires with her powers were rare, and vampires like her couldn't be killed by a hunter.

* * *

><p>Ikuto grabbed his bag and headed out into the night. He knew this hunt would take all night. He was also aware that it was by far the most dangerous he had been on so far. Hunting older vampires was hard, as they were stronger and more vicious than younger ones.<p>

After a few hours of searching the city of New Orleans, he found them. Tadase was taller than Ikuto. His skin was pale, and his blond hair shined in the light. Amu, his mate, was obviously shorter. Ikuto couldn't see her face, but could easily see her glowing pink curls hanging loosely down her back.

He'd known Amu was younger, and would be easier to kill. But if he went after her first, he'd alert Tadase to his presence and further risk death. Quickly ducking behind a building, he prepared to follow them until they were in a less populated area. He grabbed a stake, the one he kept handy on his belt, and held it to his side. There was another stake at the ready on the other side. Ikuto was prepared to take out Tadase the first chance he got.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: So how was it? I hope you liked it : p <strong>

**Amu: I'm a badass vampire : )**

**Ikuto: Review!**


	3. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**thexlittlexlisa: Here is the next one, I hope you like it!**

**Amu&Ikuto: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Amu sensed the hunter nearby. She looked over to Tadase, who was busy sweet talking yet another bar maid. _He's so damn picky,_ she thought to herself. _And cruel,_ she added. It was a process she watched over and over again. She was tired of watching him torment his victims.

Her eyes flicked to the spot were the hunter hid. He sat in a darkened corner of the room, and she was unable to see his face. There was a very light breeze coming in from the windows, and as it blew through the room, it carried his scent on it. Amu inhaled deeply, without giving herself away. The hunter's blood smelled sweet, and she found herself longing for a tiny taste of it.

* * *

><p>Ikuto watched as Tadase Hotori flirted with the woman who would no doubt become his next meal. He saw Amu staring at Tadase, as if she was either deep in thought, or enjoying what he was doing. He couldn't say for sure. Perhaps she was becoming impatient with him. Either way, Ikuto knew it didn't really matter. As soon as Tadase led his victim outside, as vampires never fed in a public building, he would kill him.<p>

Then he'd turn his attention to Amu. As much as he hated to admit it, he found her to be extremely beautiful. Her long pink curls flowed down past her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back. As to be expected, her skin was pale, but it was gorgeous. Ikuto hadn't had a clear view of her face yet, but he could only guess that it was beautiful as well. _It's a shame she's one of them,_ he thought.

Tadases's movement pulled him from his thoughts. He was leading the young woman outside, to a darkened alley. Amu didn't follow. Ikuto couldn't kill her here in the bar with so many people around. However, he knew he'd be able to kill Tadase once he was outside. So with precision and cunning, he found his way outside to the alley, ready to do away with another vampire.

* * *

><p>Amu felt herself smile as she saw the hunter go out the front door. She knew without a doubt he was going after Tadase. That was why she had remained here. She had known the hunter wouldn't try to kill her here, with so many people around. Of course, he wouldn't be able to kill her anyways, but he didn't know that.<p>

Unable to help herself, she walked outside. She walked around to the side of the building and was glad no one was there. With ease and speed, Amu jumped up and within less than a second was on top peering down at Tadase as he was ready to bite down on the woman's neck.

And then, suddenly, she was looking at his rapidly decaying body. Amu felt herself smile as the hunter stood over his smoking remains. For six hundred years Tadase had controlled her and used her, which she would no longer have to deal with. But she remembered that he had made her what she was, and she enjoyed it from the very first time she opened her eyes.

Amu watched as the hunter picked up his stake and said something to the woman. _No doubt hypnotizing her,_ she thought. Again another breath of wind threw the hunter's scent her way, and her mouth began to water. Even though she was grateful for Tadase's demise, she reasoned that by killing her maker, the hunter deserved a little bit of payback.

Amu realized though, after watching the hunter stake him, it was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing that Amu was no longer in the bar, Ikuto retreated back into the streets. He had no idea that the hunter was literally becoming the hunted. He didn't see or hear her as she leaped easily from rooftop to rooftop. Nor did he notice her jump into a sprawling tree and cross the street into another sprawling tree. Amu was extremely careful to make sure he didn't notice her until she landed on the ground in the bush.<p>

Ikuto heard the rustle of bushes and heard the light hearted, yet evil giggle Amu let out. He recognized it immediately. Stake still in hand, he turned and threw it at her the second she came into view.

"If I was human this might actually hurt," She said loud enough for him to hear. Ikuto looked and saw her come out from the darkened night. She had a crooked smile on her face, as if she was up to no good.

He saw his stake, now sticking out her hand. "How..." He was speechless. Ikuto had never missed his mark, ever. The fact that he was alive was proof of that. His eyes returned to her face. He had no clue what was coming over him, but he couldn't help but stare at her.

Her skin and hair were still beautiful, even in the dark. They set off her amber eyes. Amu knew her eyes were drawing him in and took the advantage.

"You can't kill me Ikuto," she said lightly, yet firmly. She could have easily broken their gaze, knowing that she was safe. But there was something extremely beautiful about this man who was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Her plans for payback were quickly disappearing.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" He felt strange, but he couldn't explain why. All he knew was that every hunter instinct in him had shut down the moment he locked eyes with Amu.

Amu let out a laugh. "You're pretty well known among vampires." She finally looked to her hand again and quickly pulled it out. "I wasn't sure if it really was you until I saw you rid the life of Tadase." The gaping hole in her palm quickly healed, much to his amazement. "Who, by the way, was my maker," Amu said calmly.

Ikuto didn't know what to say in response. He felt fear, as vampires tended to be close to their makers. But at the same time, he was completely entranced by her. Amu stepped closer to him, and he couldn't make his feet move.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you Ikuto. Or turn you. I didn't have a choice when I was turned." Then she was right there, face to face with him. She smiled at him, letting him see her fangs. "And to be honest, I hated Tadase."

"What do you want then?" She inched her face closer to his. She thought of saying something in response. Instead, she closed the space between them and touched her lips to his.

Ikuto returned her kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: This story isn't going to be a long story, just 6 or 8 chapters long : )<strong>

**Amu: Review! :)**


	4. Have You Ever Made Love To An Immortal?

**thexlittlexlisa: Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it! And like I said I'm German so don't be so critical~ I would like to spend a year in America, so what do you think of it? I'm currently in school, but when I'm finished I thought about doing a year or a half in America, so do you think I could manage it? And thanks for all the reviews~  
><strong>

**Ikuto: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Amu's lips were soft and cool. Ikuto shivered as her arms wrapped around his back. But he moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling his other hand in her pink curls. He no longer wondered what the hell was going on. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was kissing a vampire instead of killing her.

She moved her lips in perfect rhythm with his, almost as if he was who her mouth was made for. His lips were much warmer than hers, and they felt amazing. The scent of his blood was tantalizing, but she wanted so much more than his blood.

She pulled away from the kiss. Ikuto was surprised that he yearned for more. "What is wrong with me," he asked, mainly to himself.

"Nothing Ikuto," she replied with a smile. Her fingers ran through his blue hair. "I already told you I'm not planning to kill you."

"Then why are you doing this? What do you want?" He craved his lips so much, but he also wanted to know why things weren't right.

Amu laughed quietly as she neared her lips to his. "Have you ever made love to an immortal Ikuto?"

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window right onto his face. The light pierced his eyelids, waking him up. He was alone in his own bed. When he rolled over he saw his clothes scattered on the floor, and memories of the previous night came to him.<p>

_Ikuto collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. His breathing was hard and heavy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For the third time that evening, Amu had taken his over his body as she made love to him._

_She smiled and rolled over and ran her hand upward along his torso. She smiled, enjoying the way his hot, sweat soaked chest felt against her cool skin. Being with Ikuto this way made her feel like her heart was beating again. _

_Ikuto looked at her, relishing the way her amber eyes shone in the moonlight. Though he was worn out, he didn't want to stop touching her body, kissing her skin, or making love to her. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Before he could know what was happening, Amu had grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over so she could straddle him. She pinned his wrists against the bed before bending to kiss him again._

Returning to the present, Ikuto realized he had must had fallen asleep after they'd made love the fourth time, because he didn't remember a thing after that. She had obviously left before dawn, as all her clothes were gone.

He just couldn't understand, or even attempt to begin to understand what had happened. Never had he heard of something like this. As far as he knew, vampires couldn't brainwash someone, hunter or human. Ikuto didn't understand how she could have brainwashed him anyways; they hadn't said a word to each other since Amu had asked him about making love. Being a hunter, he also knew vampires couldn't hypnotize anyone either. But yet when he looked into her eyes...

Ikuto shook his head, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His inner thigh stung as he moved. When he looked down, he saw the cause.

Two small fangs marks, now scabbed over, stood out against his tanned thigh.

* * *

><p>Amu stepped out of the river after washing off the dirt from sleeping in the ground. She grabbed her dress from the ground and slipped back into it. Walking back to the mansion Tadase had owned, she again felt relieved that she wouldn't have to face him ever again. Instead, Amu was looking forward to seeing Ikuto again. She knew he'd come back. Eventually throughout the night, he'd find her.<p>

Just as she expected, Ikuto did find her, he just didn't know it yet. She lifted one corner of her mouth into a smile when she saw anger burning in his eyes. Before he passed the tree she was perched in, Amu hopped down, landing a few feet in front of him.

She startled him, having appeared out of no where. "You bit me," Ikuto said calmly and quietly, when he recovered. He was still unable to process the past twenty four hours in his head. He took a few steps toward her, and she allowed him to keep walking towards her until her back was pressed against the tree.

"I only promised not to kill you or turn you," She taunted. "I never promised not to bite you." She looked down, indicating the bite, hidden under his pants, with her eyes. "And it's barely a bite Ikuto. It's more like a sex nip."

"A what?" Ikuto shook his head. "Never mind, explain what the hell happened last night Amu," he demanded. He tried to ignore the growing need to kiss her.

"You seemed to know what you were doing," she playfully teased him. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "And you do it very well."

"That's not what I meant Amu." It was becoming harder to ignore the urge to stop talking and start kissing her. She had now wrapped her arms around his neck.

She laughed, and leaned in close. "Make love to me Ikuto, and I'll tell you," she whispered in his ear. His will power faded completely. He pressed his body against hers, and his mouth captured hers.

* * *

><p>Amu had never really paid attention to the stars before. But now, lying naked, in the field with Ikuto, she was amazed by them. What amazed her more was what he was doing to her, he had killed Tadase, whom she truly hated. Now he had made her feel things that she had never felt, not even before she became a vampire.<p>

"Why can't I kill you," He asked, having finally caught his breath. Amu looked at him, noticing the blood had stopped flowing from the nip she left on his neck a few minutes ago. Ikuto had yet to notice he had even been bitten.

"Because before I became a vampire Ikuto, I was just like you. I used to be a hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: CLIFFHANGER :O I hope you liked it! (: and if you have time look at my other story, it's Rimahiko ( :<br>**

**Ikuto: REVIEW!**


	5. The Past

**thexlittlexlisa: the next chapter is up, I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Amu: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Ikuto sat straight up and stared at Amu. He felt the sting from her bite on his neck, but ignored it.

"You what?" Amu couldn't help but grin to herself at his reaction.

"I was a hunter when Tadase turned me."

_Madrid, 1292_

_Amu sat quietly in the darkness. She was nervous, but focused. Her powers as a hunter had only come to light two short years ago, on her twentieth birthday. Thus far, she had been successful in every hunt. Nagihiko, her mentor, was still teaching her. She was strong for a young, female hunter._

_Until now, he had only sent her out to hunt down young vampires. The oldest she had killed was just shy of two hundred years old; the youngest was three years old. But after extensive training to strengthen her powers, Nagihiko sent her out to kill Tadase Hotori. He was somewhere between four and five hundred years old. _

_That was the last night Amu Hinamori had been seen._

_Present_

"You were young," Ikuto commented, still amazed at what she was.

"Very. I made such a simple mistake, and well here I am," she continued.

_Madrid_

_Amu kept her breathing quiet and low. Her hearing was strong, and she heard Tadase nearing her location. She was hiding behind a large tree on his property. She had gasped in amazement at the large mansion Tadase owned when she first arrived. But now she focused as he came closer._

_Then suddenly his footsteps were silent. Amu held her breath, straining to hear something, anything that might give her a clue to his whereabouts. But she heard nothing. _

_It was Amu's scream that finally broke the still quiet. Tadase grabbed her from behind and placed his nose to her neck. He inhaled deeply. Amu knew the scent of her blood would send him in frenzy._

_"A hunter, and a virgin," he growled into her ear. Amu attempted to struggle, but it was no use against him. "Twice as sweet." Before she could react, Tadase sank his fangs into her flesh. It hurt like hell and she screamed._

_He pulled his head back, licking the blood from his lips. Amu was shaking. Tadase was excited by her fear. He had to have her. All of her._

_He turned her around and shoved her to the ground. Amu had already lost a decent amount of blood and was feeling it. She was too weak to fight him, although she made a pitiful attempt at it. Tadase laughed as he pulled her skirt up after pulling his pants down. There was nothing she could do but scream as he shoved himself inside of her._

_Amu's agony drove him insane with want. When he first caught her scent, the idea of raping and feeding from a virgin hunter was just a flicker in his brain. But now, Tadase knew he could have her forever._

_He leaned down and again broke through her neck. He drained her as completely as he could before killing her. Tadase then bit his own wrist and put it to her mouth._

_Present_

"After drinking his blood I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up the following night, I was a vampire."

Ikuto was speechless. He just didn't know what to say. _What do you say to a six hundred old vampire who just poured her heart out anyway?_

"A strange thing happened," She continued. "It seems that when I was turned, my abilities has a hunter remained with me. Tadase was my maker, hundreds of years older than me; he should have been able to dominate me. But he couldn't. Immediately, I was stronger than him, faster than him, and I was still able to hypnotize people. At first he hated it. But just two years later we both discovered I could stop hunters from killing us."

"You hypnotized them," Ikuto said, realizing that Amu had hypnotized him.

She nodded. "I smelled the hunter and alerted Tadase. I was pretty much a baby vampire, and at that point, Tadase was still able to keep me in line. Even though I was stronger than him, I was still afraid of him. Anyways, the hunter found us and when I looked at him in the eye, the hunter froze. Tadase realized the extent of my powers and realized that he could never let go of me."

"You hypnotized me," Ikuto concluded.

"I did," Amu replied. "I was planning to kill you, or maybe turn you and leave you to fend for yourself," she confessed.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm disappointed that you didn't," he joked. "But why didn't you?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I honestly don't know Ikuto. I just remember thinking there was something beautiful about you and all plans disappeared." _It's only the second night I'm with him. How can I be falling in love?_

He looked at her, sharing her same thoughts. They were mortal enemies, vampires and hunters, always had been. But all Ikuto wanted to do was make love to her every chance he got. Then something occurred to him.

"Your mentor, Nagihiko, did he find out." Amu shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's possible. I never saw him again after that." Ikuto began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "You're so warm," she whispered, closing her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Ikuto awoke and saw the sun was beginning to set. He was exhausted. Though he kept the same hours that a vampire did, he was much more worn out than usual. She had taken some blood from him, but not enough to cause any problems. <em>Maybe it's the mind blowing sex with a vampire Hinamori. <em>He yawned and threw back his covers. Ikuto grabbed clean clothes and headed down to the river to bathe.

Before he could strip his dirty clothes off, his mentor Kukai grabbed him. Instinctively, Ikuto threw him off of him.

"Where the hell have you been Ikuto," Kukai demanded, grabbing his arm again. Ikuto shrugged him off. As he moved, Kukai caught a glimpse of the marks Amu had left on his neck the night before. "And what the hell is that? You're sleeping with one of them aren't you?"

Ikuto didn't say a thing. His silence answered Kukai's question.

"You know what that means Ikuto," he said, pulling a knife from his sheath.

Ikuto grabbed his own knife, prepared to defend himself. The entire time he was with Amu, it lingered in the back of his mind that a hunter would be killed if caught sleeping with a vampire.

Just as he was about to charge at Ikuto, Amu landed right on top on Kukai.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: I Hope you liked it and sorry if it's a bit rushed and this chapter is a little bit short, but like I said the story just has 6 to 8 chapters.<strong>

**Ikuto: review!**


	6. Being The Same

**thexlittlexlisa: here's chapter 6, have fun! When I've finished this story, I'll update my other story "We Own The Night" : )  
><strong>

**Amu: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Amu lifted Kukai, by his neck, above her head. She had no problem flashing her fangs at him, hissing as she did so.

"Drop the knife, hunter," She growled at him. The knife fell to the ground. "Good boy," she taunted. Kukai tried to reach for his stake, but they were just out of his reach. "Look at me."

He didn't know why, but he was unable to stop himself; he looked her dead in the eyes. Smiling, her tone changed. "You cannot kill me. You cannot kill Ikuto. Do you understand me?" Kukai nodded pathetically.

Ikuto watched, amazed as Amu hypnotized and threatened Kukai. He could hear what she was saying, and then watched as Amu released her grip on him, letting him fall to the ground. Kukai didn't even look at Ikuto; he just took off as fast as he could.

Amu was back at Ikuto's side before he could say her name. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He leaned down to kiss her, and she immediately intensified the kiss.

For several minutes they kissed, enjoying the taste of one another. Ikuto nipped at her ear. Amu traced her tongue along his neck. The scent of his blood aroused her, and she wanted it. She wanted him. He turned his head just show, offering her his neck.

Ikuto moaned as Amu's teeth sank into his flesh. It hurt, but in a good way. His fingers tangled in her pink curls and whispered her name over and over. In a heap, they fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>The days, or rather nights; turned into weeks. They spent every night together, making love, and talking about everything.<p>

"What's it like," he asked her one night.

"What? Being a vampire?" he nodded. "I don't think I can even describe it to be honest Ikuto. I was born to save people from vampires, not feed on them."

"That had to have been difficult." He had begun playing with a strand of her hair. He enjoyed the soft feel of her shiny pink curls.

"It was instinct," Amu replied with an shrug. "And unlike normal vampires, I don't have to kill people. I can feed on them, hypnotize them, and send them on their way. Tadase _hated_ that."

"That you let them live?"

She laughed. "No. He hated that I had powers that he could never have. It bruised his ego."

For the next few moments they were quiet, Amu tracing her fingers up and down the inside of his forearm. He sighed, relaxed by it. Then she touched his face, moving it to face her.

"I love you Ikuto."

"You...you what?" He hoped he'd hadn't been hearing things. Ikuto so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her too.

"I love you. You've made me feel things that I didn't know existed. My heart hasn't beat in six hundred years. But when I'm with you, I swear it wants to beat right out of my chest."

He sat up, looking at her, amazed. "I love you too Amu." She smiled and leaned into to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, letting her press her body as tightly against his as possible.

"I don't want to be without you Amu," he breathed into her ear as her lips were caressing his neck.

"You won't be Ikuto." She continued to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, looking up at him. "Ever."

He touched her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But I will. I'm not immortal."

If Amu had normal human functions, she would have felt her stomach jump into her throat. She knew what he was saying. "Ikuto," she whispered, in shock.

"I haven't hunted since I killed Tadase. I no longer have a desire to. What I do have a desire for is to spend my life with you."

"Ikuto, what are you saying?" Her voice was concerned. She already knew, but needed to hear him say it.

He remembered that she said she didn't have a choice, and understood that she wouldn't turn him against his will. "I'll only live for another three or four hundred years, should nothing bad happen to me. I don't want just a few centuries with you. I want so much more than that. I want to be with you forever."

"Ikuto, I...I don't know what to say," Amu managed to get out.

He reached up and cupped her face with one hand. He smiled. "Say you want the same things," he whispered lovingly.

Amu closed her eyes for a moment. She imagined what it would be like if Ikuto were turned. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that it would be amazing.

"I want the same things," she whispered back to him.

"Then make me what you are Amu." She leaned forward and kissed his lips just once before looking at him. She searched his eyes for any signs of doubt. There wasn't an sign of it.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Amu brushed her lips against his once more. He deepened it briefly, until her mouth left his and she kissed her way to his neck. He kissed his neck gently before grazing her fangs against the skin.

Then she sank her fangs into him.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: So two chapters to go know! The next one will be a little bit M, so if you don't like it, don't read it : )<strong>

**Ikuto: Review!  
><strong>


	7. New World

**thexlittlexlisa: this chapter is a little bit M, so don't read it, if you don't like it :p**

**Ikuto: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Ikuto moaned as Amu broke through his flesh. It wasn't painful, as he thought it would be. In fact, he was aroused by it. She had always bit him while making love. The idea of making love to her sent him into frenzy. He pulled her on top of him to straddle him. Amu felt his erection against her thigh and responded.

Amu moved up and down, keeping in rhythm with Ikuto's thrusts. Her fangs never lost grip on his neck. She had never experienced this kind of love making. Tadase had raped her when he turned her. The bite had hurt like hell. She had screamed her head off. But right now, she and Ikuto felt nothing but ecstasy.

"Amu," he groaned. His fingers dug into Amu's shoulders. "I love you so much," he whispered. Amu felt his orgasm immediately follow hers. Then, Ikuto's breathing became lighter, and Amu heard his heart beat slower. His arm's fell to the side, and his eyes closed.

Finally, she pulled away from his neck, licking the blood from her lips. He was still alive, but barely. Without hesitation, Amu ripped the skin on her wrist with her fingernails. She put her wrist to his mouth. A few drops of her blood touched his tongue.

Amu's blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. It tasted of nature, love, and sex. He held her wrist to his mouth, sucking at it as hard as he could. He was feeling stranger with each drop. Ikuto didn't know if the feeling was good or not, but he liked it.

Amu moaned as Ikuto drank from her. It felt amazing, giving her blood, _her life,_ to Ikuto. She watched as he slowed down, and finally stopped. He was silent and still for a moment. Then he suddenly screamed as if in pain. Amu didn't panic, she recalled her mortal death. It was painful but brief. Already Ikuto's screamed had faded away and he was relaxing.

At last, he fell into a deep sleep. Amu smiled. He'd sleep until the following sunset, and then he'd wake up next to her for the first of countless times. Amu got out of bed and tossed him over her shoulder. She carried him out the back door and quickly buried a deep hole in the ground for them to sleep in until the following night.

Amu kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. She sighed, happy. Ikuto was a vampire.

* * *

><p>She knew the sun had set, and began to dig her way out of the ground. It took less than a minute for both her and Ikuto to make it above the ground. She looked to him, his eyes still closed. He was no longer breathing, his heart no longer beating. But he was beautiful.<p>

Or so Amu thought until he opened his eyes. She gasped. Beautiful was a major understatement. His already piercing sapphire eyes, were indescribable. She looked into them and shuddered. He smiled at her, revealing his fangs.

"Ikuto," she whispered. Amu reached out and touched his face. He leaned into her hand. Amu noticed an amazing thing.

Tadase's skin had been cold and hard, yet perfectly soft and smooth. His obsession with perfection stayed with him when he became a vampire. But Ikuto's skin was still warm. It was soft, but there were still imperfections. He was still her Ikuto.

He sighed, feeling Amu's touch. It was exactly how he remembered, cool and tender. He loved the way it contrasted with his warm skin.

"You're beautiful Amu," he whispered. Not a single thing had changed, but she suddenly seemed so much more beautiful now. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Amu kissed him hard, with everything she had. The kiss made them both dizzy with passion.

As much as Amu hated too, the dryness in her throat made her pull away from his lips. "We need to feed Ikuto."

He went to moan, but ended up letting out a low growl instead. The look on his face from the surprise sent Amu into a fight of laughter as she stood. Ikuto ignored the laughter.

"I need to make love to you Amu," he said. "And I need you to make love to me." He stood up behind her. Amu's back was still to him, and in a second his hands were on her shoulders.

She froze at his touch. He had begun to run his hands down her arms, placing just enough pressure to make it feel good. Try as she might, Amu couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. "Ikuto," she said in a way that aroused him further.

Ikuto pulled her hair away from one side of her face. He started at her ear, nibbling and flicking her lobe with his tongue. He blew gently in her ear, and she shivered.

Amu could feel him hardening against her back. Her body responded with a warm tingle and wetness. He kissed her neck tenderly. When Amu felt his new fangs graze her skin, she lost control.

Spinning to face him, Amu's lips were on his in less than a second. He responded as she hoped. His tongue met hers, and they moved in perfect unison.

Ikuto didn't know how, but he knew there was a tree a few feet away. With a gentle roughness, he pushed her against it. They broke their kiss just long enough to gaze into each others' eyes. His eyes glanced at her mouth for a brief second before slamming his mouth against it.

He moved his hands down Amu's sides, loving the way her body felt. His hands reached her hips, and he grabbed the material of her dress and began to pull it up. He moved his mouth to her neck, then throat, and to her breasts. He nuzzled them through the material, before lowering himself further.

Amu let out a low hiss when she felt Ikuto's tongue make contact with her. Pleasure shot through her body, making her squirm. It didn't take long for an orgasm rip through her. She actually felt her knees buckle as she screamed his name.

He stood back up, and Amu reached for his pants. She unbuttoned them easily. Ikuto again growled when she touched him. Amu kissed him passionately, before pulling away. Her smile was wicked, and Ikuto returned it just as she began to lower herself.

His head fell back when she reached him. Ikuto placed his hands on the bark of the tree to brace himself. He felt heat rush through his body and groaned. But he wanted so much more. He placed his hand on her chin, and brought her back up to face him.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered. Amu smiled and kissed him, telling him yes. He gave her a little hoist, and then supported her hips and her legs wrapped around his body.

Ikuto gazed deeply into her eyes and he entered her.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: so yeah that was it, in the next Chapter (the Final) there will be a little M in the beginning ; )<strong>

**Amu: REVIEW! : )  
><strong>


	8. The End

**thexlittlexlisa: This is the LAST Chapter, so I hope you like it : ) After this I'm updating "We Own The Night" again.**

**Amu&Ikuto: thexlittlexlisa doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

If making love to Amu before was passionate, Ikuto couldn't describe making love to her now, as a vampire. She clung to him, as if for dear life as he thrust deeply inside of her. Their moans and growls grew louder with each passing moment. Amu didn't notice that the bark of the tree was tearing at the fabric of her dress.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, which would have proved futile. When he moaned Amu's name into her ear, she dug her nails so hard into his shoulders, she broke the skin and drew blood. He never noticed.

Amu and Ikuto collapsed together to the ground, panting even though they didn't have to breathe. For a few moments, they didn't speak. They just gazed into each others' eyes.

"You're trembling," she teased, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright," he responded tenderly. He leaned over and kissed her, relishing the taste of her lips.

"Are you sure," she teased further.

"Not in the slightest," Ikuto admitted with a smile. "I just can't believe this is real." Amu stroked his face, smiling in return.

"It's real. And it's forever," she assured him. She kissed him again, quickly, and then stood. Amu attempted to sweep her hair from her face, but froze. Ikuto studied her face intently. If he was still mortal, he might not have noticed her head tilt to the side, and her nose twitch ever so slightly.

A very light breeze blew across his face, and he realized what had caught Amu's attention.

Blood.

Everything else in Ikuto shut down. He no longer cared that he had been a hunter a mere twenty four hours ago. The love making with Amu disappeared to the back of his mind. The fact that he and Amu would always be together, didn't even exist.

"Just go with it Ikuto," she said, noticing his reaction. "Don't think."

Amu no sooner than spoke the words and he was gone. The dryness in her throat was more irritating than before, especially now that prey was so close. She didn't panic though; she knew exactly where Ikuto was. She could hear him, smell him, and feel him close by.

Within seconds Amu was beside him, despite the fact that he had been a half mile away. Together, they stood casually by a road leading into town. Two men, obviously drunk, were stumbling their way out of town.

Before the men could react, both Ikuto and Amu were beside them.

* * *

><p><em>2002 - One Hundred Ten Years Later - Ireland<em>

Ikuto laughed as Amu threw her clothes at him. He had a brief second to drink in the beauty of her naked body before she threw herself from the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Ikuto watched as she angled her body just right, landing in the frigid water with barely a splash.

"Are you coming in? Or are you a wimp," she called up to him.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a wimp Ikuto," she freely admitted. "Come on, prove me wrong!"

He pulled off his jeans and kicked off his shoes. It was rare for him to wear a shirt since becoming a vampire, and he wasn't wearing one now. With a running start, Ikuto jumped off the cliff and dove into the ocean.

Before Amu could react, Ikuto was beside her, splashing her with the water. She screamed jokingly.

"Who were you calling a wimp?" She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied. Ikuto smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Amu returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around him. Despite that the fact that the water just off the coast of Ireland was deathly cold, as vampires, they didn't feel it.

For over a century now, Ikuto and Amu had been together. The love they shared never weakened. The love they made never became any less passionate.

Shortly after Amu had turned him, they left New Orleans. They were constantly on the move, rarely staying more than a few years in one place. They traveled throughout the rapidly growing United States. Four years later, they traveled down through Central and South America. When the First World War broke out, they were on their way to Australia. They didn't go on a ship, but rather swam there within two nights' time. During the day, they found caves deep below the ocean, away from the sun, to sleep in. Feeding on sea mammals kept them strong, even if the blood was bitter tasting. They remained in Australia for a few years, until the war was over. Finally after traveling through Africa, they ended up in Asia and eventually Europe.

Amu hadn't been to Europe since Tadase had turned her, which had now been over seven hundred years ago. She remembered the exact spot where it had happened, and even pointed it out to Ikuto while they were in Madrid.

"I guess he did me a favor," Amu had said. "I might not have you in my life if he hadn't turned me." He kissed her forehead. He couldn't help but agree. The chances of their paths crossing when they were hunters were slim to none.

Eventually, Ikuto and Amu found themselves in Ireland, and they loved it more than any other place they had been. If they had been human, they would have bought a house and settled down there. But they had never owned a house, and never cared too. Amu had always preferred being outside, enjoying nature. It didn't take Ikuto long to share that same love for nature.

Shortly before sunrise, both were perched back on the edge of the cliff. The sky was getting lighter, but they had another half hour before the sun came above the horizon. Amu, her head on Ikuto's shoulder, sighed.

"What was that for," Ikuto asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we have each other." Her words made him smile. "I'm sometimes still so amazed that we're together like this. It pretty much breaks all the rules of nature."

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her lovingly. "I'm on the edge with you Amu, we'll be always together." He kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too," Amu responded. The sky was getting even lighter, and she felt sleepy. "Race you to the cave," she challenged.

Ikuto laughed as he stood. "You've got yourself-" Amu disappeared into the trees "- a race." He took off after her, but Amu beat him to where they would sleep.

Once in the darkened cave, Amu and Ikuto snuggled close. Neither the dripping water, nor the hard, rocky ground bothered them.

Drifting off into a deep sleep, they whispered "I love you," to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>thexlittlexlisa: SO THAT WAS IT. I hope you liked this story! <strong>

**Amu&Ikuto: REVIEW! :)  
><strong>


End file.
